A Blessing or A Nightmare Come True
by littlemissbad
Summary: This is the sequel to 'A New Beginning' Please Read and Review! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'A New Beginning' Hope you all like it!**

**Much more to come!**

A Nightmare Come True

Chp. 1

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl screamed as Prue walked through the door.

"Hey baby how's my sweet girl?" Prue said running towards her daughter and picking her up. Peyton was almost 4 now and probably the smartest kid you'd ever meet. A lot had happened in the last few years apart from Peyton's birth. Cole and Prue had had their wedding soon after Peyton's birth and they had moved into a new house just a few houses away from the manor. Prue visited her sisters almost every day. Piper and Paige didn't mind too much that Prue had moved away, they needed the room for Piper's son anyways. Wyatt Halliwell was now 3 years old, not nearly as powerful as Peyton but he still had a couple tricks of his own. Wyatt was half white lighter and half witch so he had all of his father's white lighter powers along with his mother's ability to freeze things which he used quite a lot. Piper had had some challenges trying to refrain him from freezing all the kids at his daycare. Peyton however had it down pat that she was only to use her powers on bad guys unless mommy said she could. Prue smiled as she watched her daughter run back up the stairs

"Mommy guess what we learned today at school!" Peyton said ecstatically.

"What did you learn today?" Prue asked returning her daughter's enthusiasm.

"We learned about butterflies. They start as eggs and then they turn into caterpillars and they they spin chis-chis-chis chisalysiss," Peyton finished. Prue smiled Peyton loved her preschool and loved to learn just like Prue.

"Really? That's really cool. Where's daddy?" Prue asked. Peyton pointed in the direction of her father's office. Prue instantly understood. "I have to go talk to daddy for a minute, do you want me to turn on your cartoons sweetie?" Prue asked in a motherly voice. Peyton nodded and moved the remote towards her mother with her hands. Peyton had all three of the charmed ones' powers, telekinesis, ability to freeze and ability to see the future with her premonitions. Prue had always told Peyton that if she ever had a premonition to tell Prue immediately. Peyton listened to that rule too. Prue still always worried that Peyton might forget and accidently use her powers in public or something which as Prue and Piper had learned was not easy to take back. "I'll be back in a minute Pey-Pey," Prue called as she walked down the hall towards Cole's office. Prue knocked on the door.

"Peyton remember what daddy said. I'm busy right now sweetie," he said through the closed door. Prue just rolled her eyes and walked in. "Peyton!" Cole cried.

"We don't look that much alike do we I mean last time I checked there was about a 30 year difference but whatever floats your boat," Prue said smiling.

"Sorry I just have a lot of work to do before we can crack this case," Cole said. Cole was a lawyer and had just recently started his own firm which was one of the best in the city now. Both Cole and Prue's careers were going fantastically. Prue walked over to the chair he was sitting on and playfully jumped on his lap.

"So work went well today?"

"Yeah we made good progress on the case so we should be able to solve it in a couple of days which will be awesome considering how big a case it is."

"Hey listen I was thinking that maybe we could go out tomorrow night. Just us."

"Yeah that might be nice we haven't had much time to ourselves lately. Would Piper be able to watch Peyton?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Well then I guess it's a date," Cole said smiling.

Prue smiled and kissed Cole passionately. Cole grabbed her head and returned the love. Things were getting pretty hot when the phone suddenly began to ring. Prue broke the kiss and lingered, smiling at his face for a moment. The phone rang again and Prue turned around to answer it, a smile still plastered across her face.

"Hello?"

"Hey Prue, what time are you and Cole and Pey-Pey coming over for dinner?" Piper asked, "Wyatt stop that!"

"Ah we'll be over in about an hour or so," Prue answered her sister.

"Okay see you in an hour! Wyatt get back here!" Piper said frustrated. Prue rolled her eyes as she clicked off.

"Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt. Well...I better go get Peyton dressed so we're not late and you'd probably like to have a shower and so would I..." Cole smiled at Prue's sentence. She was always hinting at them having some 'alone time' but it never was suitable especially with Peyton around.

"You go get Peyton dressed and I'll jump into the shower and then you can take one after me," Cole said.

"Fine then," Prue said childishly. She leaned down and kissed him again then walked out the door to go get their daughter dressed. Cole chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**These chapters are a lil bit shorter but trust me they're worth it for what's in store! Hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**

Chp. 2

"Wyatt I swear child!" Piper said agitatedly as Wyatt began playing with his food and shooting it across the table. "Where does he get this from!" Piper yelled. Leo just looked down with a guilty look on his face.

"Looks like he's his father's son," Paige said comically. Everyone at the table laughed but Piper who was still trying to control her son.

"He's always good for us," Prue said smiling. Piper just glared at her. She had always had a problem with Wyatt. He simply would not listen to her. He listened fine for everyone else even Leo but not Piper. Leo just gave his son a stern look and he stopped immediately. Piper scowled at Leo. "Hey could we drop Peyton off here tomorrow?" Prue asked her sister.

"Sure Peyton is the only child that actually listens to me," Piper said annoyed.

"Well we can take Wyatt next weekend it's just we kinda want some alone time this weekend," Prue said raising her eyebrows.

"No need to explain luckily Wyatt has always slept through the night and doesn't hear a thing," Piper said smiling. Prue and Piper were always telling each other about their sex lives especially now that they both had kids. They always had been each other's best friend and it had been that way since they were 3 and in diapers.

"So Paige how have things been going with Henry?" Prue asked.

"They've been going well, I think. He's just so cautious. I really want to take it to the next level and he seems almost scared," Paige said. Prue nodded realising Peyton had fallen asleep on her mother.

"She must have been very busy today," Prue said stroking her hair, "We better put her to bed."

"Yeah she's pretty tired," Cole said picking her up.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Prue said as they walked out the door and into the car. Cole put Peyton in her booster seat and got into the driver's seat of the car.

Cole pulled into the garage and parked the car. Prue when and got Peyton from the car. She was still fast asleep. "You know I was thinking maybe we should put her in dance like ballet or something," Prue whispered to Cole as she put some pyjamas on Peyton and put her in her bed.

"That would be nice but do you think she'd like it?"

"Oh please she starts to dance whenever music is on."

"Yeah I guess she does doesn't she," Cole said smirking. Prue turned on Peyton's favourite nightlight and headed into their room which was right across from Peyton's. Prue started to change dressing herself in a sexy lingerie. Cole walked out of their personal bathroom and climbed into bed. He didn't even notice Prue's attire. He reached over onto the bedside table and grabbed his book and started to read. Prue, disappointed, playfully climbed onto Cole. Cole tickled Prue making her scream then rolled on top off her.

"So much for our alone time with Peyton out of the house," Cole laughed making sure the door was closed and they made love all night long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

The next morning Prue and Cole awoke to find Peyton in their bed.

"Hi baby," Prue said sleepily, "did you have a good sleep?" Peyton nodded and snuggled back under the covers next to Prue. Prue looked over and saw that Cole had already gotten out of bed.

"Daddy went to the store to get me some milk for my cereal," Peyton said. Peyton had cereal every morning. She just wouldn't eat anything else and Prue and Cole always had to make sure there always was milk and cereal for her. Prue nodded and laid back down on the bed.

"Mommy wake up!" Prue just laid there with her eyes closed. "Mommy!" Peyton yelled shaking Prue. Prue still didn't move so Peyton turned over on the bed. Suddenly Prue bolted up and started tickling Peyton. Peyton giggled her adorable giggle. Prue loved her giggle and kept tickling her just to hear it. Peyton then shimmered to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Prue yelled playfully. Peyton started to giggle again. Prue then got up and went to turn the TV on in the living room. That was usually their daily Saturday routine. The family always watched cartoons together. Peyton followed her mother and then jumped into her lap once she sat down. Prue kissed the top of Peyton's head and stroked her raven hair. It was exactly like Prue's when she was a kid the same length too. Prue heard the door shut and so did Peyton.

"Daddy!" Peyton squealed as she ran towards her father.

"How's my little girl?" he asked swooping her up as he walked up the stairs to greet his wife. He walked over to the couch and leaned down to give Prue a kiss. Cole then walked into the kitchen and poured his daughter some cereal. Prue glanced at the clock and went to have a shower. Fifteen minutes later Prue walked into the kitchen.

"Well guys I got to run some errands so I'll be back in a couple hours okay," Prue said kissing Peyton and Cole and walking out the door.

"Hey you got more marshmallows then me!" Cole teased Peyton. They were both sitting down eating their Lucky Charms like they did every morning. Cole had a thing for cereal too so he always sat down and ate with Peyton.

"No I have 10 and you have...oh you only have 8," Peyton said smiling.

"See told you so."

"Okay you can have one of mine then and then we'll both have 9," Peyton said putting one in her father's bowl. Cole smiled. She was not even 4 yet and already she could count to 100, add, subtract and even knew her multiplication tables. Her preschool teacher had always told them that she was a child prodigy.

"Thanks Pey-Pey." She just smiled and kissed her daddy's cheek.

Prue started her car and headed to the nearby dance studio. Prue had been thinking of putting Peyton in dance for a long time and had finally decided to do it. As she opened the door, a bell jingled.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a woman asked.

"Actually I'd like to enrol my daughter in dance," Prue said.

"Oh fantastic! We've just started the Fall Semester so this is perfect timing. What would you like to enrol your daughter in? I'm Kim by the way," Kim said.

"Hi I'm Prue. well I was actually hoping you could help me with that."

"Okay well how old is your daughter?"

"She's almost 4."

"Okay for her age we can either put her in a ballet class or a jazz class."

"I think she'd like ballet the best so can I get her in that?"

"Sure that will be $215.60 for this semester since there's a small registration fee. She'll need ballet slippers, a bodysuit, tights and anything extra like maybe a little skirt or something. Whatever you think would be best." Kim said.

"Great, when does she start?"

"Next Tuesday at 3:30."

"Great we'll see you then oh nad who will be her teacher?"

"I will be. I usually teach the younger kids and most of the ballet classes so."

"Thanks bye!" Prue called as she walked out of the studio. Peyton is going to be so excited!


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4

Prue arrived home about an hour later. She wanted to stop by the market for a few things before she headed home. On her way home she passed by the manor and decided to stop by and visit Piper for a bit. They hadn't had much time to really talk lately and she thought right now would be the perfect time to do so.

"Knock knock," Prue said opening the door, "anybody home?"

"Oh hey Prue, I just got back from picking up Wyatt. He bit somebody at preschool so I had to go pick him up," Piper said obviously annoyed with her son. "So what's up?" Piper asked getting over herself.

"Nothing really I just registered Peyton for dance so I'm sure she'll be pretty excited."

"Yeah she loves to dance I'm sure she'll just love it. Plus it will be something else that will keep her busy right?"

"Yeah I really try to get her involved in anything I can so she's not using her powers so much. The last thing I need is for her to be taken away by some power hungry demon and we all know just how possible that is but if she's not actively using her powers then it'll be pretty hard for a demon to track her down." Piper just nodded. They usually tried not to bring up magic so much around Prue because it just made her a nervous wreck. Prue tried her best to be strong but the truth was she was terrified for her daughter every day. She wouldn't be able to handle someone taking Peyton away especially a demon or warlock. Just then Wyatt came down with a squirt gun and started squirting Piper with it.

"Wyatt!" Piper yelled as she chased after her son. Unfortunately for Piper, Wyatt won and locked himself in his bedroom so she wouldn't be able to get in. "Arghhh," Piper yelled, "how do I deserve such a disobedient child like this and you get a perfect little angel?"

"Well I got lucky and was blessed with one very obedient child."

"It's so hard to do anything with him when he acts like that all the time and Leo barely does anything to help me out with him. It's a good thing Paige still lives here otherwise I'd be completely screwed. He seems to listen to everyone BUT me and it's so unfair considering I've raised him no one else. It's just so frustrating and I don't know what to do about it!" Piper yelled.

"Honey calm down it's okay," Prue said walking her over to the couch where they sat and Prue stroked her hair to sooth her.

"Prue how the hell do you know? You can actually control your kid and she is so much more relaxed and obedient unlike Wyatt who literally tries to find every possible way to piss me off!"

"Honey I know it's hard but maybe something's troubling him or something. Maybe you should get Leo to talk to him like you said Wyatt always listens to Leo."

"Yeah that's a good idea maybe I will. Thanks Prue. What time will you be bringing _your_ little angel over?"

"Around seven if that's cool with you. Cole and I have dinner reservations at our favourite restaurant, Lentos, and then we're going to go see a new movie that just came out. I can't remember what it's called. Hopefully we'll get some 'us time' tonight too," Prue said raising her eyebrows.

"Ah well we were just going to rent a movie for the kids to watch. I told Wyatt that if he doesn't smarten up by tonight he won't be watching it. It seems to work much better when I threaten him so we'll see what happens."

"That's sounds fun. Pey-Pey loves movies."

"Yeah so just bring her usual stuff and we'll be good."

"Great um hey can you tell Paige about my news I never know when she's gonna be here."

"See you in a couple hours!" Piper called after Prue who was walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5

"Pey-Pey!" Prue called as she walked through the door and headed up the stairs.

"What mommy?" Peyton asked.

"Guess what I did for you?" Prue said excitedly, "I registered you for dance!"

"Yay!" Peyton squealed as she ran to her mother and hugged her. Prue picked her up and Peyton kissed her cheek. "Thank you, thank-you, thank-you mommy!" Peyton yelled hugging her mother even tighter. Cole noticed the noise and walked into the living room where Prue was being attacked with hugs from their daughter.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Cole asked playfully.

"Mommy registered me for dance today!" Peyton squealed as she told Cole.

"Really?" Cole asked picking her up as he raised an eyebrow at Prue. Prue just nodded and Cole smiled. He just knew she would do it.

"Well sweets we got to get you some stuff first," Prue said.

"Like what?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Like a bodysuit and tights and ballet slippers for you," Prue answered.

"Ballet?" Cole asked. Prue nodded.

"She starts on Tuesday."

"Oh well we better get these things right away we won't have much extra time."

"Mhmm so let's go!"

"Peyton c'mon you're going to Auntie Piper's remember and you're going to hang out with Wyatt," Prue called from her bedroom where she was putting her earrings on and finishing applying her make-up.

"Oh right I forgot," Peyton said as she walked into Prue and Cole's room. Prue then walked into Peyton's room and grabbed her PJ's, her blanket, her favourite teddy, an extra change of clothes and of course her nightlight which Peyton wouldn't sleep without. Peyton followed her mother out to the car where Cole was already waiting. Prue buckled her in her booster seat and they headed off to Piper's.

"You look beautiful Prue," Cole said as they got back in the car from dropping of Peyton.

"Little delayed action there I'd say," Prue replied teasingly. Cole smiled as he drove to the restaurant. Cole pulled into a parking space and walked over to Prue's side of the car where he opened the door for her.

"Why thank-you," Prue said smiling and they walked into the restaurant together hand in hand.

"I have reservations under Turner," Cole said to the man standing behind a podium.

"Right this way sir," the man instructed as he sat them down at their table, "may I get you anything to drink?"

"We'll get a bottle of your finest white wine please," Cole instructed.

"Oh look here comes the food!" Prue and Cole had ordered the same thing they always ordered at Lentos, ham fettuccini coated with a thick, creamy cheese sauce. Prue and Cole ate their savoury dinners and headed off home. Screw the movie they had better things to do. As soon as Prue and Cole entered their house, they headed straight for the bedroom. Cole grabbed Prue's head and passionately began kissing her. His tongue lingered in her mouth as he tasted her sweet mouth. Prue then began to rip off his shirt and pants. In minutes they were both lying on the bed covered in nothing but the blanket. Cole was on top of her and she began to moan. She was always loud during sex which was exactly why they liked to wait until Peyton was out of the house. They didn't think that she needed to know about any of that stuff for quite a while yet and they really didn't feel like explaining it to her at such an early age. Prue then rolled on top of Cole. She always liked being on the top the best. Prue and Cole then slid completely under the covers hiding themselves from the rest of the world but certainly not each other.

Cole woke up to find the sun shining brightly through the window in their bedroom. Prue was still asleep and had the most angelic face on. She always looked like that when she slept which was why Cole liked to wake up a little earlier then her and just watch her for a moment or two. Prue then began to slowly open her eyes. She saw Cole and started to smile. Cole smiled back. They laid in bed for another hour without words. Then Prue finally spoke.

"We should go pick up Peyton. Piper will kill us if we don't get there soon," Prue said completely unconcerned. Cole then started to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Prue asked smiling.

"Nothing," Cole said still laughing. Prue just rolled her eyes. He was always like this after they had sex for some very odd reason. Prue got out of bed and put some clothes on.

"C'mon lazy ass we have to pick up our daughter now!"

"Fine," Cole said grumpily.

An hour or two later Prue and Cole had finally made it to Piper's but when they opened the door they found something they had never expected in their lives.

**Want more? Hit the review button and tell me what you think! Thank you to lizard momma and prueandcolefan4ever for your support means a lot! Please spread the word of this story if you think it's any good! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter let me know what you all think!**

Chp. 6

"PEYTON!" Prue screamed as she ran to her daughter's frail body.

"Mommy?" asked the weak voice of Peyton which was barely a whisper now. Prue grabbed her hands which were covered in blood. Peyton had been stabbed.

"I'm here baby," Prue cried. Tears fell from her face as she stroked Peyton's face. Cole was standing right behind her, tears too falling from his face. Prue then looked to Paige and Piper. "What the hell happened?" Prue cried to her sisters who also had tears in their eyes. There was a moment of silenece before Paige finally spoke up.

"It was a demon. Peyton was sleeping in your old room and a demon came out of nowhere and stabbed her with an athame. We just found her a couple minutes ago and were going to call you but you came first right after we called the ambulance. I'm so sorry Prue. We're terrible sisters and even worse aunties," Paige cried. All of a sudden they heard the siren of the ambulance and saw the paramedics rushing into the house. Two of them lifted Peyton onto a stretcher and ran her into the ambulance. Prue followed and rid with her to the hospital. Piper, Paige, Cole and Wyatt followed the ambulance in Piper's car. Piper really didn't want to bring Wyatt but there was not time find a babysitter or anybody to watch him so she brought him anyway. Peyton was admitted into the child's ward and the whole family was waiting outside the room where the doctors were working on her. Thye had tried to remove Prue from the room but she wasn't going anywhere. She sat beside her daughter clutching her hand tightly. Cole had decided to wait outside as Prue wanted to be with her daughter and the doctors wouldn't allow anymore people in there. Cole just stared at the floor.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Cole asked Piper who was staring through the glass of the room.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Cole," Piper said trying to reassure him but the truth was Piper wasn't sure if she was gonna make it. Peyton was in pretty bad shape and it didn't look good. The worst part was Leo nor Paige could help her. For some strange reason their powers wouldn't work on Peyton. _Maybe it's because she's half demon,_ Piper thought to herself.

In the room, Prue was stroking Peyton's raven hair hoping for the best. The doctors had been trying really hard but it didn't seem to be helping any. Suddenly Prue heard Peyton's soft voice.

"Mommy?" asked her weak voice.

"Yeah baby?"

"I...love...you," Peyton said with her last breaths. Suddenly Prue heard the flat-line and the doctors instantly tried to resuscitate. Cole hearing the noise, bolted in the room and kneeled down beside his dying daughter.

"Nooooooooo!" Prue screamed as the doctors tried again without any success.

"1:18 call it," a nurse could be heard saying. Prue just cried harder and laid her head on her daughter's stomach. It couldn't be!

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Halliwell," the doctor said as he walked out of the room leaving Prue and Cole to mourn over their daughter. Piper and Paige then ran in, tears streaming down their faces. Leo had finally shown up and stayed outside with Wyatt.

"Can you heal her?" Prue cried to Paige. Paige put her hands over Peyton but nothing happened. Prue then broke into uncontrollable sobs. Piper and Paige kissed Peyton's forehead then walked over and tried to comfort Prue but she just pushed them away. Piper and Paige then decided to let Prue and Cole to mourn by themselves. Piper walked out and cried into Leo's warm arms. Leo also had tears in his eyes. He loved that little girl just as much as his own son and couldn't stand to see her go.

"Is Peyton going to be okay?" Wyatt asked suddenly speaking up. Paige looked at her nephew's sad little face. How was he going to understand. He loved Peyton so much. They were like two peas in a pod. Paige knelt down and started to explain it to Wyatt.

"Peyton was hurt really bad and now she's gone to a better place," Paige said, her voice heavy with tears.

"Did she go up there?" Wyatt asked pointing up to the ceiling, "did she go to heaven like Allison's grandma?" Paige smiled. It had been so hard for Piper and Leo to explain what had happened to Allison's grandma to Wyatt. He just didn't understand until now.

"Yeah honey like Allison's grandma," Paige said starting to sob. Wyatt walked over to Paige and hugged her. Paige embraced his hug and held him for a while. She wasn't going to lose him like she lost Peyton. The family stayed at the hospital for hours before Cole had finally managed to pry Prue off Peyton's lifeless body but he only made it to the door when Prue had managed to pull him off of her so she could go sit beside her daughter again. Cole just walked out and left her for a while.

"She's not coming out," Cole told everyone, "Piper, Leo take Wyatt home and get some sleep. It's okay I'll stay and we can catch a cab home."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked through tears.

"Yeah you need some sleep and I don't think Wyatt can take this anymore." Piper just nodded and grabbed Wyatt. Leo followed and they headed home.

"I'll stay Cole," Paige said as Cole sat down.

"Thanks Paige." He was trying so hard not to cry and stay strong for Prue but finally he just couldn't take it anymore and tears just began to flow from his eyes. Paige looked at his eyes and saw how much pain he was in. She hugged him and they stayed that way until they both fell asleep on the bench. The two awoke the next morning feeling achy in their backs and legs but mostly in their hearts. Cole looked through the window and saw Prue still sitting there.

"I don't think she's ever going to come out," Paige said suddenly. A tear fell from Paige's eye. It hurt her so much to watch her older sister hurt this much. Finally 4 hours later, Prue came out.

"Come here honey," Cole said letting her lean on him. Cole wrapped his arms around her and Prue cried in his shoulder. She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. It was too much to bear. Prue, Cole and Paige walked down the hallway to the elevator. Prue suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Cole..." Prue said softly trying to grab onto him. Cole turned but it was too late and Prue had fallen to the floor. Suddenly everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter let me know what you all think!**

Chp. 7

Cole stood outside Prue's room talking to the doctor.

"So why did she pass out?" Cole asked worriedly. The doctors had run some tests and had a pretty good idea what was wrong but they hadn't informed Cole about anything yet. He couldn't lose both of them now.

"Well Mr. Turner it really could be anything such as not getting enough sleep lately or not eating correctly lately or maybe just the stress which has caused a lot of strein on her body considering her condition." The doctor finished.

"What the hell is her condition?!" Cole yelled outraged. He was so damn tired of these doctors who seemed to take so damn long to explain everything.

"Mr Turner your wife is pregnant. She's about a month into her pregnancy. Congratulations Mr. Turner," the doctor said patting him on the back and walking away. Cole just stared in the direction the doctor was walking in, fury building up in his eyes. _BASTARD!_ Cole yelled in his head. How the hell could he actually say 'congratulations' to a man who has just lost his daughter. He was ready to tear the doctor to shreds but he held his composure and walked into the room where Prue was just starting to wake up.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Cole asked his wife. Prue didn't answer. She just stared to the floor as if she hadn't heard him. Cole walked over to the chair which was placed beside Prue's bed. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it soothingly. Prue turned her head to look at Cole. It killed him to see her like this, all the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"So when do I get to leave this place," Prue said in a cold voice as if she had never met Cole before.

"Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

"Well we can get your discharge papers and stuff then and we can get you out of here." Prue waited for Cole to get up but he didn't move.

"Well," Prue said impatiently.

"Prue there's something you need to know," Cole said slowly.

"What?" Prue asked impatiently.

"You're...you're ...you're pregnant Prue." Cole watched as Prue eyes widened for a moment then went back to their usual size. A tear rolled down her face.

"I don't want it," Prue said in barely a whisper as she looked to the floor. Two weeks ago this might have been fantastic news but not now and not ever again.

"Prue," Cole protested softly.

"No Cole I don't want it! How can we raise a child after what happened to Peyton? We're horrible parents and we watched our daughter die!" Prue yelled as more tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Prue it was nobody's fault!" Cole yelled but Prue wasn't there to listen to him.

"Take me home," Prue said coldly. Cole opened his mouth to say something but realised it was useless so he went to get Prue's discharge papers. Tears then began to flow uncontrollably from Prue's eyes. What did she do to deserve this. It just wasn't fair. Cole came back and handed her, her clothes so she could change. In less than twenty minutes they were back home. Prue had ran up to Peyton's room and locked the door. Cole could hear her as she sobbed uncontrollably. He wanted so badly to go and comfort her but he knew better and decided to just leave her alone for a little while. He wrote her a note, the headed to the manor. If anybody knew how to help her, it was her sisters. Plus Cole needed some air himself. He wasn't sure that he would be able to handle raising another child either with Peyton gone. Cole walked up to the manor and rang the doorbell usually he would just walk but something refrained him from proceeding with it. Paige answered the door.

"Cole, is Prue alright?"

"No she's not and really neither am I," Cole answered.

"Come in and have some coffee or something and we can talk." Paige said making some fresh coffee for the two of them. Paige fixed the coffee and brought the two cups over to the table where Cole had already sat down at. Cole loved the way Paige made his coffee it just tasted so rich and delightful. Now, however it tasted like shit. So did everything else though it didn't really matter what he ate or drank.

"So let's talk first of all what's wrong with Prue?" Paige asked trying to come across gentle.

"Nothing," Cole said. Paige just stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean. She passed out that's not all that normal for people just to pass out randomly."

"Well for her condition it really was quite normal considering all she's been through in the last few days." Cole's eyes didn't leave the table.

"Cole what is her condition?" Paige asked slowly.

"Prue...Prue...Prue's pregnant Paige." Cole said finally looking at her. Paige just gasped. She would have been overjoyed to hear this a week ago just like everyone else would have but now all she could think about was all the pain her sister must be in.

"Do you...do you think she knew about this before?"

"No she seemed pretty surprised herself to find out. Look Paige I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Prue doesn't want the baby and honestly I'm not so sure I do either. I just want my little Pey-Pey back..." Cole's voice trailed off as he began to cry uncontrollably. Paige walked over to Cole and held him for a moment. It was so strange to see him like this. Paige had seen his demon side many times but never this side. Just then Piper came down the stairs.

"Hey Cole what's wrong," Piper asked noticing the look on her brother-in-law's face.

"Look it's not me you need to be worried about it's your sister," Cole said. Piper looked to Paige.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"Piper it's not me," Paige said rolling her eyes at her sister. Piper didn't need any more information. She ran and grabbed her coat and keys and drove over to Prue and Cole's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter**** hit that little review button and let me know what you think! Remember more reviewsmore chapters!**

Chp. 8

Piper arrived at her house and instantly started to feel bad. She should have brought Paige along with her, oh well. Paige wasn't her number one priority, Prue was. Piper knocked but no one answered so she just walked in and walked up the stairs. "Prue," Piper called but no one answered. Piper heard the faint but strong sobbing of her sister and instantly knew where she was. Piper walked down the hall to where her niece's room used to be and opened the door quietly. "Prue honey," Piper said kneeling down to her sister's height. Prue was holding Peyton's favourite teddy bear that Paige had given her when she was first born. Peyton had never let it out of her sight and now she was gone. Piper pulled her sister in close and hugged her tightly. Prue just shook in her arms. Her eyes were completely bloodshot from crying so much and her mascara had ran all down her face.

"I remember when Paige first gave this to her. She was so little but yet she loved it so much. Her eyes just lit up and she giggled that sweet little giggle that she had. The one that I'll never hear again," Prue said still grasping the teddy tightly in her hands. Peyton had been such a special little girl and Prue had lost her just like she lost Phoebe and Andy and mom.

"Honey I know it's hard but you have to know that it's not your fault. No one could have known or stopped it and you need to understand that. Peyton wouldn't want to see you like this." Prue smiled for the first time in days. Peyton hated when Prue cried and often begged her to stop. Peyton had this amazing aura to her and couldn't stand to see people in pain. She always cheered you up when you were upset. She was more than just a kid. She was one amazing little person. _Was_. Prue hated that word it sounded so final. Suddenly Prue moved her hand down to her stomach. Piper noticed this movement to and just stared at her.

"Prue are you..." Piper didn't have to finish her sentence for Prue to understand her. She just nodded.

"Piper I don't want it."

"Honey what are you talking about it. This is another chance for you and Cole to try and start over and go back to the way things were before."

"Piper things will NEVER be the way they were before and why should Cole and I be given a second chance? What if we screw up this baby's life just as much as we screwed up Peyton's? Piper she wasn't even five yet. We're terrible parents and we don't deserve this, not now not ever."

"Prue everyone deserves a second chance just like we gave Cole a second chance to prove himself and look what happened, he's become a man, a father and a husband."

"Yeah and Phoebe died in the process of that. Now it's Peyton who's next?"

"Prue don't think that way and even if you don't want the baby what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll give it up just like mom gave up Paige."

"So someone else can raise your child who will have gifts that they will never be able to understand. So your child can grow up with people thinking of it as a freak. Think about it Prue your child is half demon half witch and there are very few people capable of raising it." Prue just stared and frowned a tearful frown at her sister. She was perfectly right. The truth was Prue had no choice but to raise her baby as her own. There was no way out of it or around it. Piper wrapped her arms around her sister again.

"We have to start making funeral arrangements soon," Piper said still holding her sister closely.

"I don't want a funeral."

"Honey what do you mean we have to have a funeral."

"No we don't. I want to do it myself with Cole."

"Okay honey I understand. I think that might be best anyways. It's for you and Cole not us."

"Thanks Piper. It's just a funeral makes it seem too final for me." Piper just nodded and continued to stroke her sister's hair.

"Well what do you say we head to the manor and I cook us up something good to eat."

"I'm not that hungry and I really should find Cole. I feel terrible about how I treated him."

"He's at the manor honey."

"Well then I guess you get your way," Prue said smiling. Piper smiled back it was the first time she had seen her sister smile in days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter**** hit that little review button and let me know what you think! Remember more reviewsmore chapters!**

Chp. 9

It had been a couple months since Peyton's death and Prue was still struggling with it but getting better as the days went on. She really was trying to be strong but every time she thought of the unborn child that she was carrying, her heart just ached more. Cole however was doing much better than his wife that was until that afternoon. Cole was sitting in his office at the house. Prue was at a photo shoot so he had the house to himself for a little while. Cole suddenly began to feel hungry so he walked over to the refrigerator to fix himself something to eat. When he came back to his office a figure dressed in black stood in his way.

"Hello Belthazor," the figure said.

"I prefer 'Cole' now," Cole replied, "who the hell are you?"

"Ah yes we haven't met before although I have met your wife on many occasions. Anyways I am the angel of death."

"Great what the hell do you want with me?"

"I've come to offer you a deal."

"What does it entail?"

"Your daughter."

"Peyton?" Cole asked obviously confused.

"Yes your little girl Peyton."

"She...she's dead."

"Yes and am the angel of death hence death. Listen the bottom line is I am willing to give her back to you and your wife."

"What's the catch?"

"Ah smart one as always there is a small price to pay, well maybe not so 'small' a price however."

"What's the price then?"

"I give you back your daughter...in return for your life." Cole just stared at him for a moment then quickly looked to the floor. He stayed that way for a few minutes before finally looking up again.

"How long do I have before I must make a decision?"

"You have until the birth of your second child. Do not worrying about contacting me, I will know when you have come to a decision." And with that he disappeared. Cole just knelt down and cried. They say you will do anything for your child but how do you choose between your children? If he took the offer than he would never get to know his second child and if he took the offer, how would Prue deal with it? Millions of thoughts filled his head as he knelt. This was just too overwhelming. Sometimes he just wished he couldn't feel a thing. But Cole was brought back to reality by the loud noise Prue made as she opened the door. Cole instantly jumped to his feet upon hearing her. He couldn't tell her about this. It would be too much to overwhelm her with right now especially since she was pregnant. Cole just put a fake face on and walked to the door to greet her.

"Hey how did the shoot go?" Cole asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"It was good I just have to develop this roll so I'll be in the basement for a little while okay." Prue said kissing Cole on the cheek.

"Sounds good I'm just gonna order in kay. Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"Okay I'll call in and then I'm gonna take a quick shower," Cole said still smiling.

"Okay," Prue answered walking down to the basement. As soon as Prue turned around, Cole's smile turned to a frown instantly. He walked upstairs and dialled the number for their favourite pizza place.

"Hello, Charlie's how may I help you?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Uh I'd like to order one medium Hawaiian with extra chess please." Cole said. Prue loved cheese so he always ordered extra cheese.

"That will be 22.50 pick-up or delivery?"

"Delivery I'm at 1520 Prescott street."

"Great that will be about a 45 minute wait. Have a nice night!" the man said clicking off. Cole clicked off then headed to the shower. Maybe that would help him clear his thoughts. Yeah right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter**** hit that little review button and let me know what you think! Remember more reviewsmore chapters!**

Chp. 10

About 6 months later Cole was sitting in his office yet again, his mind filled with thoughts. Prue had gone into labour that morning and had been hospitalized for the last couple hours. Cole had been there for most of those hours but had decided to hang out at the house for a couple hours. He needed to think and he was running out of time before he had to make a decision. He had argued with himself over it again and again since the angel of death had appeared in his office 6 months ago. He had considered telling Prue many times as well but had always backed out of it which was probably a good thing. He didn't want to put her in a position where she would have to choose between her husband or her daughter. This was going to have to be a decision for Cole and only Cole to make. After several hours of thinking he had finally made a decision when his cell phone suddenly began to ring nonstop.

"Hello?" Cole answered.

"Cole! Cole! You have to get here right away Prue's almost completely dilated and she needs you here now!" it was Piper and she sounded really worried.

"Okay I'll be right there," Cole said clicking off his cell phone and grabbing his keys. Well there definitely would be no more time to decide or think about it any longer. His decision would be final very soon. Cole sighed then got into his car and headed for the hospital. Cole ran to her room and rushed in. To his surprise however, there was not a doctor in sight. "Where are all the doctors?"

"They're extremely short of staff apparently. We've been ringing the buzzer for the past 20 minutes and not a sound. Suddenly a doctor rushed in.

"Hey Mrs. Halliwell how are we doing there?" the doctor asked as he checked Prue. He nodded as he checked her. "Well it looks like you'll be ready to deliver any minute now." Suddenly his pager began to beep. He looked at it and instantly became alarmed. "Listen Piper, you've done this before right?" the doctor asked Piper. Piper nodded. "Great well I'm so sorry but we really have an emergency and I'm going to need you to do it. I am so sorry but all of our staff caught this terrible cold that is extremely contagious which is why we have such a lack of staff today," the doctor said as he left the room. Piper just stared in the direction he exited with an extremely disgusted look on her face.

"Some god damn hospital this is," Piper said agitated. Suddenly Prue let out a cry of pain. "Okay honey um right okay you're gonna need to push," Piper said trying to remember how to deliver a baby. It had been a long time since then and she was having a bit of a problem trying to remember how. Prue nodded and pushed hard. Cole looked over and saw the baby's head.

"Just one more push sweetie," Cole said through Prue's hollowed cries. Suddenly Paige got a really bad feeling of déjà vu as she watched the scene unfold. Prue pushed one last time delivering her child.

"It's a boy!" Piper cried as she passed the baby to Prue. He was dark haired like his mother and blue eyes like his father. Suddenly Paige remembered something and realised this was no déjà vu. A demon then shimmered in out of nowhere throwing an energy ball. Prue screamed as it came in the baby's direction. Cole dove in front of it and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Cole yelled as the energy ball hit him and missed the baby completely. Cole fell to the floor. The demon then proceeded to throw another one.

"Save my son Paige..." Prue called as the energy ball flew in her direction. Prue then passed out cold. Piper however was faster than the demon and froze the energy ball and blew him up just as Prue passed out. Piper then blew up the energy ball so nobody else could be hurt. The baby began to cry and Paige held him tight trying to soothe him. The demon had frightened him.

"LEO!" Piper yelled as she rushed over to Cole. Leo appeared immediately and wasted no time as he dove over to Cole who lay lifeless. Leo placed his hands on Cole and they began to glow. He waited for several minutes but nothing happened. Piper began to cry. She had never been too close with him but she still felt an enormous amount of pain as Cole lay there. Paige shed a tear too as she watched them. She hadn't been too close with Cole either but she still felt great sadness as well. He was still family and she had still cared about him just as much as anyone else. Piper than walked over to Prue and tried to wake her up. Her eyes began to flutter and then turned wide as she saw Cole's dead body. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Is he..." Piper just nodded. She felt so terrible for her sister. Losing Peyton had been so hard on her but this was the ultimate and she wasn't sure if Prue was going to be able to handle it. Leo laid a blanket over Cole's body so they wouldn't have to see it anymore. Leo too was crying. Cole and Leo had been on the complete opposite sides for as long as they cud remember but over the years the two had built quite a unique relationship and it was hard for Leo to watch him go. Aside from Prue, Paige was crying the hardest. Nobody else had realised it at the moment but Paige sure did. Her déjà vu was from the premonition that both her and Prue had gotten when Prue was pregnant with Peyton and Paige wasn't able to stop it which just killed her.

"It's just like my premonition," Paige cried, "I'm so sorry Prue!" Paige then handed her nephew to Piper and ran out of the room she couldn't take it right now. /she needed to get away from the horrifying scene that she didn't stop. _It was all her fault._


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this chapter is a lil short it's kinda just a filler chapter sorta thing until the next chapter so be patient remember quality not quantity!**

Chp.11

Several hours later Piper was in her car searching for her lost sister. Prue was still a complete mess but she really needed to find Paige before someone else did. Piper finally found her in the cemetery where her adoptive parents were buried. She went there quite often when she was feeling upset. Piper parked her car and ran towards Paige and wrapper her arms around her.

"Piper it's all my fault!" Paige cried into the safety of her sister's arms.

"No it's not honey. There's no way you would have been able to recall that premonition, it was over four years ago that you had it," Piper said trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"I guess. How's Prue doing?"

"She's a total mess right about now and I think she needs the support from both her sisters." Paige nodded.

"Okay let's go." Paige said heading to Piper's car so they could go back to the hospital. When they got back to the hospital and into Prue's room, Prue's eyes were extremely red from crying and the baby was asleep in a hospital bed. Prue looked over to her son and let another tear fall. Piper and Paige walked in.

"Hey honey," Paige said walking over to her sister and giving her a hug.

"Where did you go?" Prue asked tearfully.

"I...just needed some air that's all," Paige said smoothly.

"It was just like your premonition and here we thought it would happen during her birth when all along it was his," Prue said sadly. Paige just looked at her. She didn't know what to say anymore. It had just been one thing after another for Prue ever since she was little. What could she say? I'm so sorry Prue? That was all she had heard all her life every time something didn't go as planned. Nothing went as planned in Prue's life. Prue shed a tear and wiped it away. She was trying to be strong for her son but it wasn't working out so well.

"Can you hand me him?" Prue asked Piper who was standing nearest to the sleeping baby whose eyes began to flutter awake. Prue smiled. He looked so much alike Cole and now she'd always have a memory of Cole through him. Piper nodded and picked up the baby and handed him to Prue. "I'm naming him Cole," Prue said in barely a whisper.

"That's a perfect name for him. He looks just like his father," Paige said.

"Yeah...he does," Prue said trying to refrain from crying. Piper rubbed her back trying to make her feel better but she knew that there really was nothing to make her sister feel better. There's an antidote for almost everything else in the world but not one for pain or at least for the pain her sister was feeling right now. There was only one cure and that was one that she would never be able to give for her losses were irreplaceable.

"Honey I think that you should stay with us for a little while when you and Cole get out of the hospital," Piper said.

"Yeah Prue you're in no state to be by yourself right now especially with a newborn on your hands," Paige said agreeing with Piper.

"Thanks I think that will be best too besides you guys never did anything with my old room. I'll need to borrow some of Wyatt's old stuff though. We didn't really get anything for the baby before he was born so I'll..." Prue said not finishing her sentence. Prue started to cry again. She just couldn't hold it in any longer. How much more could she take? Prue was a very strong person but there really was only so much a person could take no matter how strong they were. Paige took the baby from Cole as he started to cry and she knew that Prue couldn't help her son at the moment. Piper tried to comfort her sister but Prue just turned away. "Guys I think I need a moment to myself," Prue said quietly. She had stopped crying but still looked like a mess.

"Okay honey," Piper said kissing her forehead. Paige followed close by with the baby in his bed and they walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so ****maybe I lied but I promise next chapter will definitely be satisfying at least for some if not all but I need more reviews guys so please review and thank-you again to my loyal readers. You guys really make my day!**

Chp. 12

It was two weeks later and Prue was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a sleeping Cole. Prue had moved back into the manor for a little while at least until her sisters thought she was ready to be by herself again. Prue wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to do that again. It was pretty early about 6AM, so nobody was awake except Prue, so she thought. A tear fell from her eye. She had tried so hard to ignore the pain but every once in a while a tear would fall. Prue then began to sob quietly as she put Cole in the rocker in the kitchen. Prue buried her face into her arms and sobbed harder careful not to wake her son. Piper, hearing her sister's tears, walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Prue. Prue opened her eyes after a moment and looked at her sister.

"Piper I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Prue sobbed. Piper just stroked her hair.

"It's okay honey I wasn't actually sleeping anyways," Piper said.

"It's just so hard. It was hard enough losing Peyton but I can't handle losing Cole too. I needed him and now he's gone just like everyone else I've ever loved. I'm cursed Piper."

"No you're not honey it was just some bad coincidences."

"Coincidence? Piper those were no damn coincidences, Mom, Grams, Andy, Phoebe, Peyton and now Cole. Piper how do you expect me to think of those as just coincidences? They were all my fault. If I would never have begged Mom to take me to summer camp and told Andy my secret and let Phoebe go down to the underworld and..." Prue's voice trailed off as she began to sob harder. Piper just held her closer.

"Piper if I lose him, I will take my own life," Prue said firmly getting up and scooping up her son who was crying. Prue soothed him back to sleep then headed back up to her room. A tear fell from Piper's eye as Paige entered the kitchen.

"Hey what's wrong with Prue?" Paige asked Piper.

"Paige what isn't wrong right now. She's lost everything, how are we supposed to fix it or even help her? It's just so hard to watch her struggle with life everyday when I still have everything, a husband, my child. I just feel like I should be doing something to help her but I don't know what to do anymore," Piper said through teary eyes.

"I know honey I want to help her too but I don't think there really is anything else we can do. The rest is up to her now, I mean we can do all we can but in the end she's the only one who can fix herself," Paige said rubbing Piper's shoulders, "so I guess right about now wouldn't be such a good 'my life is wonderful' time." Piper just rolled her eyes.

"Okay spill." Paige smiled gleefully and showed her sister her left hand where there sat a beautiful diamond ring. "Paige!" Piper yelled, "honey I'm so happy for you!" Piper ran over and hugged her sister.

"Yeah Henry and I are finally going to tie the knot! He proposed last night. It was so romantic! He took me to this elegant restaurant and hid the ring under my drink so when I raised my glass I found it and of course bawled my eyes out crying in joy," Paige said.

"Aw honey I really am happy for you I mean you love him so much and you can just see it in his eyes how much he loves you," Piper said smiling. The sisters than started screaming again in glee as Piper admired her sister's engagement ring. Paige and Henry had been dating for almost two years now and it really was great that they were finally going to tie the knot. It just was such bad timing for Piper having to watch one sister grieve intensely and the other jump for joy. It just seemed so sick.

Upstairs Prue could hear their rejoicing. She also heard the greif that Piper was feeling over her. That just killed her even more and Paige really was right. She didn't know what she needed to do to get over it and deal with it, but it was something only she could do for herself. Something that neither of her sisters could give her, something that someone else could, she just didn't know it yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so ****guys I really need some more reviews cuz if I don't get them then there won't be another chapter so pls review, review, review! **

Chp. 13

That night, Prue just sat on her bed staring at Cole's bassinet. She hadn't left her room at all and she knew she would have to face her sisters soon. She just wasn't sure how she was supposed to face Paige and be happy for her when she couldn't even smile. Cole started to cry so Prue picked him up and rocked him back to sleep.

"Shhh honey it's okay mommy's here. I know it's hard honey but we're gonna get through it, me and you," Prue cried to her son. Cole started to quiet down upon hearing these words. Suddenly a small figure began to emerge from the dark shadows of her bedroom.

"Wyatt?" Prue asked but no one answered. Prue leaned over to check the time, it read 11:03. _Of course it's not Wyatt!_ Prue thought to herself scolding herself for being so stupid. "Who's there?" Prue asked again. The figure began to move into the light of the window so Prue could see her. Prue recognized her right away, the distinctive raven hair, the fair skin and the deep blue grey eyes. _But how?_ Prue asked herself. Suddenly the figure began to speak in barely a whisper.

"Mommy?" it asked. A tear fell from Prue's eye. _It couldn't be her it just couldn't! That's impossible you're just hallucinating!_ Prue began to tell herself. Finally she gathered enough courage to speak.

"Peyton?" Prue asked as the figure advanced towards her. Prue's voice was barely a whisper as well.

"Mommy it's me, it's Pey-Pey," the voice said excitedly. Prue rested Cole back in his bassinet and welcomed her daughter into her arms, a place where she hadn't been for a while. Prue held her tight. She wasn't going to lose her baby girl again. Prue then called for her sisters who ran into Prue's room alarmed. Piper was the first to notice her niece's figure in Prue's arms.

"Is that..." her voice tailed off as Prue nodded and a tear fell from her eye. The sisters just stared for a moment.

"Is that my little brother?" Peyton asked suddenly pointing to the sleeping baby in the bassinet. Prue nodded. Finally Prue couldn't stand it anymore.

"Peyton, honey, what happened to you?" Prue asked her daughter trying to come over as gentle as possible.

"I just fell asleep for a long time and then when I woke up a tall man brought me here. He was really nice and held my hand when I got scared, just like you do. Daddy was there too. I didn't want to leave him but he told me that I was supposed to. I was supposed to come back here to you mommy," Peyton said looking up to Prue whose eyes were filled with tears. Prue pulled her daughter in close and sobbed harder. All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of Prue, one that Prue had seen upon many occasions.

"Hello Prue," the figure said looking her in the eye. Prue just glared at him. It didn't matter how much he tried to explain it to her, she still hated him. He took everything from her and she hated him for it. She hated the angel of death.

"Mommy, that's the nice man!" Peyton said pointing at him. He smiled back at her.

"What do you want with me now? Haven't you put me through enough?" Prue asked trying to hold back the tears welling up inside her.

"Prue, who is that?" Piper and Paige asked their sister, "how do you know him?"

"He's an acquaintance I suppose," Prue answered her sisters smoothly. They stared back at her with questioning faces.

"He's the angel of death!" Prue practically screamed. Her sisters' eyes widened.

"You can't take her!" they screamed.

"Stupid witches, I'm not here for you sister, I'm here on other business," the angel of death said firmly.

"Well care to explain," Piper said cockily.

"It's your niece," he said looking directly at Peyton. Prue flinched a little and gestured for her sisters to take her daughter elsewhere so she could talk. Paige caught it quick and walked over to pick up her niece.

"Hi Auntie Paige, I missed you!" Peyton said wrapping her aunt in a warm hug. A tear fell from her eye as she carried the little girl out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as the door was closed Prue began to speak.

"What do you want with her? Can't one thing go right in my life?!" Prue cried.

"I'm not taking anyone of you with me, especially not your daughter."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"I've come to give you an explanation for your daughter's sudden appearance after being pronounced dead for nearly a year."

"One year, 5 weeks, 3 days 12 hours and 1 minute," Prue said looking to the floor. He just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Of all your losses this one has been the hardest for you hasn't it?" Prue just nodded fighting back tears.

"She's my own flesh and blood how do you deal with losing that? I carried her for 9 months and raised her for almost 4 years. You can't just forget something like that." A tear fell from her eyes and she brushed it away quickly. "Anyway we are not here to talk about my pain, go on."

"Well your husband was given an offer before he died, not too long after your daughter's death."

"He never said anything."

"Of course he didn't. He was a caring father and husband and knew better than to trouble you even more especially in your condition at the time being pregnant and all."

"What was the deal?" Prue asked angrily. She was rather angry that Cole hadn't told her. It could have saved his life. The angel of death went on.

"It was Peyton's life...in exchange for his."

"Why would he make this decision without me I mean he could have waited until after his son was born. I wouldn't have been in that condition then."

"Ah ah I'm not finished. As always there's always a catch. See your husband had until the birth of your son, to make a decision. Now let me ask you this question, would you have been able to choose between your daughter and your husband?" Prue just stared to the floor. What the hell kinda question was that?

"The truth," he said carrying on, "is that you wouldn't have and I know that just as much as you do. I don't think it was really Cole's plan to agree to the bargain the way he did, but either way a deal is a deal which is why you have been blessed with your daughter, yet again." Prue just stared at him, her eyes filled with sadness and pain. He stared back at her for a moment then looked to his watch and smiled.

"Well good-bye Prudence, I will see you again very soon," he said as he disappeared. Prue watched then broke down into sobs. Piper walked in from the hall. She had been listening to the whole conversation and knew her sister needed her now more than ever.

"Come here honey," Piper said pulling her sister in close. Prue sobbed harder.

"Pi-per...it's...all...my...fault...that...Cole's...gone," Prue said in between sobs in her sister's shoulder. "I'm...so...selfish!"

"Honey, no you're not, you just wanted your daughter back and so did Cole. I would have felt the exact same way if I ever lost Wyatt. That was Cole and only Cole's decision and he loved you enough not to make you have to go through the pain of choosing between him and Peyton honey you have to believe that," Piper said stroking Prue's hair and wiping overflowing tears from Prue's face.

"I know he only did it because he loved me but it still hurts so much." Prue started to cry again. She really hadn't let it out like this since his death and it felt good to finally get it out of her system.

"Shhh honey it's okay I'm here for you."

"I know you are and I love you for it. Thank-you," Prue said. Prue heard her daughter's giggles form down stairs. She hadn't heard those for a long time and desperately wanted to hear them now but she just couldn't bring herself to terms with the fact that her little girl really was alive again. Prue knew she wasn't in any shape to see her daughter right now either so she just stayed in the comfort of her sister's arms where she stayed for what felt like hours. She had no idea what she would do without her sisters, they really were her everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys I'm so, so, SOOOOOO sorry about this chapter being so late and quite short but I've been pretty busy so hopefully this will do for a while. I'm sure you'll al enjoy the little twist at the end as well. Let me know what you think!**

Chp. 14

During the next couple weeks things had been far from normal. Prue loved her daughter and was overjoyed to have her home again but it was still so weird when she'd been dead for over a year. Luckily Prue didn't have to worry about having to explain her reappearance to everyone thanks to Leo and the elders who had erased all of their memories of Peyton's death. Unfortunately they couldn't erase those memories from the ones who they mattered most to, especially little Wyatt. It had been so hard for Piper and Leo to try and explain his cousin coming back to life when they had tried so hard to explain her death in the first place. Poor Wyatt just didn't understand a thing and had become quite scared of his cousin not knowing what to think of her anymore. As hard as it was for Piper and Leo to watch their son being so confused, it was even harder for Prue who had to try and comfort her daughter every time Wyatt turned her away. Aside from having Peyton back in the picture, Cole still wasn't and it hurt so much everyday for Prue even to think about him. He had given up his own life for Prue to have her daughter back and Prue just couldn't forgive herself for that. Prue and the kids had finally moved back home and Prue had settled her son into his new room, with the help of her sisters of course. Prue hadn't touched Peyton's room after her death either so everything was just the same for her. I guess she kinda always had a feeling that her little girl would come back to her, but she never imagined it this way, without Cole. Technically today would have been Peyton's 5th birthday according to her birth certificate but Prue wasn't so sure that they should celebrate it as her 5th considering that she'd been dead for a year. Both Prue and Piper had been debating over that for the past week. They'd decided to have a nice quiet birthday party with a couple guests just enough to satisfy Peyton who wasn't very hard to please. Prue had dropped off baby Cole at the manor so she could prepare for her daughter's birthday party. Prue hung some streamers and balloons, then decided to head back to the manor. Peyton and Wyatt were still at preschool so she had a little time to relax before she picked them up.

"Piper?" Prue called as she walked into the manor.

"In the kitchen!" Piper called from the kitchen. Prue started to walk towards the kitchen but paused, realising her son was in the playpen wide awake and screaming. Prue picked him up and he instantly stopped. He was quite a little momma's boy.

"Hey baby!" Cole said looking at her son, "how's my big boy?" Cole smiled and giggled as his mother talked to him. Prue smiled back then kissed him on the cheek and walked into the kitchen. Piper was baking a cake for the birthday party and it smelled fantastic!

"Mmmm smells good," Prue remarked as she entered the kitchen. Piper turned around after taking the cake out of the oven. She saw Cole and smiled.

"Hey baby boy! Did you have a good sleep?" Piper said smiling. She loved babysitting him especially since she didn't have any babies at the moment. Cole was a great baby. He was only three months old but probably the happiest baby you'd ever seen. He was always smiling and rarely ever made strange. Piper had always sworn he was born with a smile on his face. Prue smiled back and put him into his car seat which was seated on the counter at the moment. Cole strangely loved that car seat of his.

"So who's coming to the party again?" Piper asked.

"Uh well Darryl, of course, Travis said he'd like to come, Emily and then Paige and Leo I guess," Prue said, "I know it's not many but I really didn't know what to do about it I mean it's been so hard to adapt to her being here again." Prue looked like she was going to cry. She always loved to give her kids elaborate birthday parties with all their friends invited but it was so hard for her to do so, especially now.

"I know honey," Piper said rubbing her sisters back and trying to make her feel better.

"I guess it's just not the same without Cole here." Piper hugged her sister tightly. Suddenly Prue jumped looking at the time. "Shit I gotta go!" Prue called sprinting out the kitchen and starting her car. Piper just shook her head. She still had 10 minutes to get there but Prue had to be there early or else. God her sister was _such_ a perfectionist! Baby Cole started to whine and Piper realised that he hadn't been fed since his little nap so she fetched him a bottle.

Prue pulled up to the preschool then got out to go get her daughter and nephew. Wyatt was finally breaking ice with Peyton again and the two were talking to each other again. Prue was overjoyed at this. They were such close friends and it sucked to watch them cry over each other. Prue walked into the school with her head full of thought. She didn't even notice the nice man walking down the hall and bumped into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Prue exclaimed obviously embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it I'm sure..." his voice trailed off as he looked up at the women he had bumped into.

"Prue?" he asked. Prue's eyes also widened as she realised just who she had bumped into.

"Jack? Jack Sheridan?" Prue asked. The two just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. It had been so long and it was quite awkward to be talking to one another. It wasn't like their relationship had ended badly or anything; it was just so...stunning. _Just my luck_, Prue thought to herself as she gazed at Jack. _Just _my _luck,_ Jack thought to himself excitedly. Unfortunately for him, Prue wasn't and never would be the same woman he thought he once knew so well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay this chapter is quite short as well but I didn't want things to move too fast as you never know what will happen. And just to let you all know COLE WILL NOT BE COMING BACK!!!I know you all want him back but it would just ruin the story and totally take away the effect of death in my story so please stop asking for him. There might be more of a storyline with him but not in their lives so I guess you'll all have to keep reading to find out what happens to ****Prue**** and everyone! Remember more reviews equals more chapters!**

Chp. 15

The two still just stood there, unsure of what to say. It had been so long since they had seen each other and they really didn't know where to begin. Finally Jack spoke.

"So Prue how has life been treating you over the past some years since we saw each other last?" Jack asked.

"Um life I guess," Prue said. She didn't really feel comfortable opening up to him about just how bad life had been to her, at least not just yet. "How about you?"

"Ah, well, hmm, where to begin? Let's just say it hasn't been rainbows and lollipops," Jack said. He looked so sad. Prue had never seen him like this before. He seemed to have really changed although his appearance hadn't changed much. Well neither had her's but that's beside the point. Suddenly the school bell rang and tons of children burst through the doors of the classrooms. A little boy, about Peyton's age, ran up to Jack and squealed, "Daddy!"

"Hey little man!" Jack cried picking the little boy up and kissing him on the forehead. Prue just stared wide-eyed. She was so stunned to see that Jack had his own child. He always said he would never have children. Well so much for that apparently. Suddenly Peyton burst out of her classroom with Wyatt tagging close behind. She was carrying a picture that she had painted.

"Mommy! Look what I made you at school today! It's a picture of the family!" Peyton exclaimed showing her mother the picture. This time it was Jack's turn to act surprised. "Hi Riley!" Peyton said waving at the little boy in Jack's arms.

"Hey Peyton!" Riley answered excitedly. Prue looked down at Wyatt who seemed to feel a little out of place. He had been so shy since Peyton's 'death' which was rather shocking to see from such a lively fellow.

"Hey Wyatt, how was school today buddy?" Prue asked her nephew.

"It was dood," Wyatt replied. His speech wasn't quite perfect yet but he was sure working hard on it.

"So are these two both yours?" Jack asked Prue as the three kids bonded.

"Nope, she's mine and Wyatt is my nephew."

"Ah, just one then eh."

"Nope, two. My son is at home. He's just a little one yet, almost three months." Jack smiled. He really was happy to see that things ahd turned out well for Prue. If only he really knew just how similar they had become, the two of them.

"Well we better get going," Prue started, "we have somebody's birthday party to get to."

"Yay! It's my birthday today!" Peyton squealed.

"Yeah and if we don't hurry up, Auntie Piper is gonna kick mommy's butt."

"I guess I'll see you around then Prue. If you get a minute here's my number. Give me a call some time and maybe we cna go for a coffee or something, as friends."

"Yeah I'll definitely do that," Prue said taking the phone number. Prue smiled then gathered up the kids to head home. _Wait till I tell Piper this._


	16. Chapter 16

**Again sorry to all those ****Prue**** and Cole readers but there is quite a plot here and bringing Cole back into the picture would just ruin it COMPLETELY so you'll just have to live with it. And thank-you to ****lizardmomma**** and ana2000marie for your wonderful reviews!**

Chp. 16

A couple weeks later Prue bolted up the stairs to catch the phone which was ringing off the hook. Prue answered it.

"Hello?" Prue asked into the phone.

"Hey, Prue?" a voice asked. Prue smiled noticing the familiar voice.

"Hey Jack, how have you been?"

"Ah you know same old same old. How about you?"

"Ah about the same and extremely tired, my son caught a cold so I've been up all night for the past week both dealing with him and worrying insanely that it didn't get any worse. He's not even 3 months yet so it's not something I'm about to take lightly."

"Yeah I remember when Riley caught a cold like that. Monica was worrying insanely. How is he now?"

"Better, still got the sniffles a little, but better."

"That's good. So listen actually I was wondering if you would have anytime in that insanely busy schedule I imagine you have, for a friendly cup of coffee with yours truly."

"Hmmm let me think," Prue said pausing playfully for a moment, "I think I might just have an hour or two to spend with the famous Jack Sheridan." Jack smiled on the other line.

"Great well how about you meet me at that Starbucks near Buckland's, hopefully you haven't forgotten yet." Prue smiled. They used to always spend their break at that Starbucks talking about completely pointless things. Times with Jack seemed to give her nothing but happy feelings inside.

"That sounds great. How about 10 tomorrow?"

"Sure see you then," Jack said clicking off. Prue smiled as she too clicked off. Prue quickly glanced at the clock then rushed out the door to go pick up Peyton from her ballet class. Prue decided to go pick up Cole first so she wouldn't have to go back to the manor. Prue walked into the manor and instantly went to her son who was giggling excitedly. She loved how clingy Cole was because his sister wasn't nearly as bad as him so she never really got to be so needed as she was with Cole. Prue picked up Cole and went to get his things together when Piper walked down the stairs.

"Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?" Piper snapped at her sister. Prue just rolled her eyes at her.

"Actually I was just trying to get his things together so we could leave quick because if you haven't noticed the time, it's time for me to pick up my daughter from ballet," Prue replied just as cockily.

"Right."

"Mhmm, listen I need a favour," Prue said.

"Let me guess, you need me to take the kids for you."

"Yeah but amazingly it's for an entirely different thing."

"Spill it."

"Well Jack kinda called this afternoon, actually about half an hour ago, and he asked me to coffee and I kinda wanted to go." Piper began to smile. She had been so excited for her sister when she had told her about her little scenario with Jack. She wanted her sister to get back out there again after all she had gone through, she deserved to have a man in her life besides her son.

"Prue that's awesome I'll definitely watch them. I was gonna take this kids to the park anyways so it's no problem at all."

"Thanks Pipes I really gotta go though, or Peyton will kill me!" Prue said grabbing baby Cole's carrier, with him in it of course, and running out the door to her car.


	17. Chapter 17

Chp. 17

The next day Prue arrived at Starbucks feeling a little nervous as well as excited to meet Jack. Jack noticed her from across the street and his face instantly lit up. Prue spotted Jack too and headed over to the table he was seated at.

"Hey, how are you today?" Jack asked as Prue pulled up a chair.

"Um I'm good."

"That's good," Jack said glancing down at the ring on her finger, "so who's the lucky guy?"

"_Was_ the lucky guy," Prue replied, "Cole, Cole Turner but he was in a fatal accident a couple months ago." Jack reached his hand across the table and grabbed hers as a sort of act of sympathy. Prue was about to pull away but something stopped her from doing so. Something she wasn't really sure of yet.

"I'm so sorry Prue. It must have been really hard raising that little one of yours."

"Yeah it has been but I have to be strong for my kids. I don't want to flake on them. Anyways, enough about me. What about that little stud of yours?" Prue said with a smile on her face. Jack smiled back.

"Ah yes I see you noticed the good looks he inherited from his father," Jack said with a smile. Prue just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well it hasn't been going to good for me either. I lost my wife around the same time as your husband. Poor Riley was so devastated but he's been dealing pretty good with it lately so I'm not too sure what to make of it right now. It's so hard being a single parent then again I probably shouldn't be complaining considering your situation."

"Jack I'm so sorry. Poor Riley at least Cole won't have to feel the pain your son must be feeling right now."

"Well it must be pretty hard for Peyton too right?" Prue just stared at her coffee. How could she explain all of it to him? It was so confusing and she' never told ask about her little secret. Suddenly she realised how hard it was going to be to be happy again. Cole was magical it didn't matter, but how do you explain it to someone like Jack? She remembered how Andy had taken it. Prue was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts by Jack's voice.

"Prue? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine." Jack realising her distress about the subject, apologized.

"Prue I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up the subject." Prue just shook her head.

"Jack don't apologize, really I'm fine." Prue smiled trying to reassure him. _You have no idea,_ she thought to herself. "Hey why don't we go for supper tomorrow night or something?" Jack's face lit up then frowned again. "What's wrong Jack?"

"It's just I don't have a babysitter for Ri that's all." Prue thought for a moment then spoke.

"Hey maybe I can see if my sister cna watch him for you."

"That'd be great Prue but I have to say he is a bit shy."

"That's fine Wyatt's pretty shy too."

"Alright it's a date then I guess," Jack said then paused a little alarmed at what he had said, "I mean...I mean it's...it's a friendly dinner?" Jack's face looked red with embarrassment. He didn't mean to push Prue like that, it just...kinda slipped out. Prue rested a hand on Jack's shoulder as they stood up and smiled.

"Jack, it's a date." Jack smiled and Prue waved as she walked back to her car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so this is basically just a filler chapter more action and drama to come very soon! Just keep reviewing and your wishes shall be granted!**

Chp.18

Prue got into her car and headed for the manor. Prue opened the door to find her son crying in his car seat.

"What's wrong baby?" Prue said walking over and picking up her son. Piper then walked in.

"Good you're here! We ran out of milk for somebody," Piper said pointing at her nephew. Prue just rolled eyes.

"Well he's just gonna have to wait for a minute cause mommy can't really help him at the moment. He went through 5 bottles?" Prue said looking at Piper who just nodded.

"Yeah, he was really hungry I guess." Just then Peyton walked in covering her ears from Cole's screaming.

"Mommy, why is Cole crying?" Peyton asked her mother.

"Because he's hungry," Prue replied.

"Well why don't you feed him some food?" Prue chucked at her daughter.

"Honey babies don't eat people food like we do. They drink milk as their food at keast until they get older and Cole's still a bit little yet," Prue said.

"Well Aunt Piper has some milk, why don't you just give him some of that?" Peyton asked.

"Because Cole has to have special milk that comes from mommy."

"Oh," Peyton said. She still didn't understand but that's okay. Cole's screams started to get even louder and Peyton clamped her hands over her ears even tighter.

"Okay that's it buddy," Prue said taking Cole out of the carrier and carrying him upstairs to that bathroom. Prue came down a couple minutes later with her son under a blanket sucking from her breast. By that time Peyton had left to go back playing with Wyatt in his room. Prue had a frustrated look on her face and Piper just chuckled. "Oh shut-up." Piper just smiled.

"So how was coffee with Jack?" Piper asked.

"It was great, actually that's exactly what I need to talk to you about."

"Go on."

"Well we kinda made plans for tomorrow night and I need somebody to watch the kids."

"Well I kinda made plans for tomorrow night too so..." The sisters thought for a moment then looked at each other and smiled.

"Paige," they said in unison. Piper called Paige and told her their situation.

"What am I daycare centre now?" Paige said a little disgusted that her sisters expected her to watch all of their kids on her night off.

"Please Paigey," Piper pleaded into the phone.

"Fine but you both owe me big time!"

"Oh and there's something else too."

"What now?"

"Well Prue's date kinda has a little boy and he needs a babysitter so one more?"

"Wow you guys really know how to brighten my day up, fine I'll do it."

"Yay so around 6 okay?"

"Fine," Paige said slamming the phone down. Prue turned to look at her sister.

"Do you think she's mad at us?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah just..just a little bit," Piper said smiling.

"Well I better get these rugrats home," Prue said laying her sleeping son back down in his carrier.

"Yeah I think little one needs a nap."

"Peyton!" Prue called. Peyton appeared right behind her and Prue jumped as she turned around. Prue just rolled her eyes. Peyton loved to shimmer around the house but she knew better then to do it in public. "Can you take your brother's bag for me please?"

"Yup," Peyton said happily. Prue made sure Cole was buckled in the carrier then pulled the visor over top of him so the sun wouldn't be in his eyes.

"Okay well I guess we're off then."

"Okay see you tomorrow night."

"Mommy where are we going tomorrow night?" Peyton asked her mother.

"You and your brother are going to Auntie Paige's along with Wyatt and Riley," Prue answered.

"But I thought I was going to Emily's for a sleepover tonight. Remember mommy?" Prue gasped she had totally forgotten.

"Um okay you go get in the car and I'll be there in a minute okay?" Peyton nodded and ran into the car.

"Why don't you just take her to the sleepover and drop off Cole and Riley at Paige's?" Piper suggested.

"I could do that but then Riley will be all alone. He only knows Peyton."

"Wyatt's going to be there too remember?"

"Yeah I guess I could do that. Look I'm gonna call Jack and see what he wants to do and then I'll call Paige and let her know."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye!" Prue called as she walked out the door. Prue got home and phoned up Jack after putting Cole down for a nap.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Hey Jack it's Prue."

"Oh, hey Prue. Missed me already?"

"Hey Jack, listen I have a question about tomorrow night."

"Okay shoot."

"Well it's about Riley actually. Peyton is supposed to be going to her friend's house tomorrow night and I wasn't too sure how Riley would be with that. He doesn't really know Wyatt so I'm not too sure what you want to do."

"It's only for a few hours right? I'm sure he'll be fine for a little while." Prue smiled.

"Well then great. My sister is going to be watching them so I don't think you need to worry about him."

"Oh Piper or is it Phoebe." Prue paused for a minute. She just kept on digging these holes for herself.

"Um actually it's Paige."

"Paige? You have another sister?"

"It's a long story that will just have to wait until dinner."

"Okay sure Prue whatever works for you. We'll be there around 6."

"Great bye Jack."

"Bye Prue." Prue clicked off then dialled Paige's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paige."

"Oh no not another favour!"

"Um not really I just thought you'd like to know that Pey-Pey won't be coming over there tomorrow night."

"Okay so just Cole and Wyatt."

"And Riley."

"Oh right your date's son."

"That would be the one."

"Okay well see you tomorrow night then around 6 I take it?"

"Yeah we'll see you then."

"Bye." Prue clicked off then collapsed on the couch. Why was her life so hard? What had she done to deserve this? God she wished Cole was here, things would be so much easier.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so****rry for the wait but I ****kinda**** wanted this one to be good. BTW I NEED MORE REVIEWS SO HIT THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AND ALL WILL BE WELL!!!!!!!!!**

Chp. 19

The next afternoon Prue stayed home. She had a shoot scheduled but she decided to call in sick instead. Travis would understand, he always does. Peyton was still at school so Prue was just hanging out with Cole. He was getting so big. Prue wished Cole could be here to watch his son grow up. Poor little guy would never get to know his daddy and that killed Prue every day. Sometimes she felt responsible for that. Have the reason she was even dating again, was to give Cole a daddy. It wasn't his fault that his father had died and he certainly deserved a father. Prue glanced at the clock and read the time. Peyton would be finished school right now but she wasn't worried since Piper had promised that she would pick up the kids. Prue heard a knock on the door. _Speak of the devil_, she thought to herself. Prue walked to the door and answered it and sure enough Peyton ran in. Prue saw Piper in her car waving. Prue waved back and Piper left.

"Hi honey how was school today?" Prue asked her daughter.

"It was good mommy I painted you another picture," Peyton said holding up a picture of a mysterious sign. Prue just nodded. Peyton had begun to paint pictures of these symbols not too long ago and she was getting kind of worried about her. This was the first time that she'd ever done something so weird like that. Prue was getting worried that evil had finally caught up to her and was messing with her. Prue always had felt more confident about these things with Cole around, he was a demon after all. Peyton rushed up the stairs to go play with her brother. Prue heard her children's giggles and smiled. If anything those two giggles could cheer her up instantly and take away all her fears. Prue walked up the stairs and decided to fix a quick supper for Peyton while the kids played.

"Pey-Pey here's your supper!" Prue called and Peyton ran into the kitchen to eat her dinner. Prue noticed that Cole was getting hungry as well so she fed him too. Before she knew it, it was time to start getting ready. Prue showered quickly then got dressed. She wore a sexy black dress which sat at knees. Her hair was left down and she wore a pair of dangly diamond earrings, the ones that Cole had given her for her birthday last year. With one last look in the mirror, Prue decided she was satisfied and went to gather up her kids. Prue had to drop Peyton off at Emily's first then it was off to Paige's. Prue didn't have to worry about Riley since Jack had told her that he would drop him off at Paige's.

Twenty minutes later Prue arrived at Paige's with a sleeping Cole. Prue took out his carrier and his diaper bag then walked into Paige's apartment.

"Hey," she said walking into the apartment. Prue saw that Riley had already been dropped off as he was standing next to Paige. Poor kid looked like he was going to cry. Wyatt was there too.

"Hi Prue um Jack already left, he said to meet you at the restaurant," Paige said taking Cole's carrier.

"Okay thanks I guess I'll see you a bit later."

"Okay have fun!" Paige called as Prue kissed her son goodbye and left. Prue walked into the restaurant feeling a bit nervous still. It had been a long time since she dated and she didn't want to screw up. Jack spotted her and waved. Prue smiled and walked over to the table. He had reserved a table on the balcony of the restaurant which had a crazy gorgeous view of the city. Jack stood up and pulled out a chair for her. Prue smiled and the two exchanged a look. As Prue looked at him, she felt this odd sort of spark that she hadn't felt for what seemed like ages. Prue smiled then sat down.

"Prue you look beautiful," Jack said as they sat down.

"Why thank-you, you don't look so bad yourself," Prue answered still smiling. A waiter came by and took their orders and then the two were by themselves again. "Well this is certainly nice. I haven't really been out since Cole," Prue said.

"Actually me neither. I didn't really feel comfortable dating after Allison but I don't know it just seems like it's okay now." Prue nodded in agreement. Just then the waiter brought their food by. Prue took a bite and smiled.

"This is delicious."

"Yeah mine too." Prue smiled again. The two then ate their meal and exchanged conversation for a while. Jack then spoke up.

"Listen what do you say we go to my place for a little while? It's getting a little crowded here," Jack said. Prue thought for moment then figured what the hell? Jack gave Prue the address to his house and they headed to his place. Jack's house was huge and probably worth a fortune.

"Jack your house is amazing!" Prue cried as she walked inside.

"Ah it's alright," Jack replied then lead her to the living room. The two of them took a seat on the sofa which was near a roaring fireplace. "So Prue you promised me a little explanation about Paige and everyone."

"Right well Paige was basically my mother's love child after my father had left."

"Ah that explains it but what about Phoebe?"

"Well that one's a little harder," Prue said pausing for a moment trying hard not to cry. It had been a while since her death but it was still hard for Prue to talk about it. "She...she well she was killed almost 8 years ago now," Prue finished chocking up a little. Jack gave her a look of sympathy.

"Prue I'm so sorry life really has been hard for you lately hasn't it?"

"Yeah just a little I guess," Prue said tears starting in her voice. Jack pulled her close to him and held her for a moment. His embrace felt good. It had been a while since she felt strong arms wrap around her. Jack squeezed her harder as he felt a tear roll onto his back. He let go of her and wiped a tear from her eye. Their eyes met and their lips began to slowly move towards each other. Jack kissed her sweetly and Prue returned the love kissing him back more passionately. Jack grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. Prue began to unbutton his shirt but Jack paused for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. He didn't want to push her but at the same time he sure as hell wasn't gonna say know. Prue nodded and they started undressing each other. He didn't realise how much he had missed this and how much he had missed her, until now. Prue and Jack were almost completely undressed hwen Prue's cell phone rang. Prue smiled at Jack and answered it right away.

"Hello?" It was Paige.

"Hey look when the hell are

"Hello?" It was Paige.

"Hey look when the hell are you getting home?" Paige asked frustrated. Prue looked at the clock and gasped. It was almost 11.

"I'll be home soon, I promise. How are the rugrats?"

"They're fine, all passed out on the couch except for lil Cole of course." Prue smiled.

"Okay I'll be there soon. Thanks sweetie bye." Prue clicked off and turned back to Jack.

"Are the kids okay?" he asked. Prue nodded.

"Well we'd better get back there before Paige has a fit."

"Okay if we have to," Jack said teasingly as he put his clothes back on. 15 minutes later the two arrived back at Paige's. Jack picked up Riley and walked him out to the car, on his way out, kissing Prue's cheek. Prue smiled and Paige raised her eyebrow.

"Wow good date I'm guessing?" Paige asked as soon as Jack closed the door. Prue smiled.

"Yeah you could say that."

"Okay well you better get this little one to bed and then you can tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Okay then mother. Hey where's Henry?"

"He had to work late but he should be home soon."

"Oh okay um what about Wyatt?" Prue asked.

"Well he was only supposed to be here for the evening. So much for that, Piper called and asked if he could stay the night," Paige said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ah well then I guess _you_ better get that little one off to bed. Call me if you need anything, I have a feeling somebody won't be answering the phones," Prue said with a smirk and headed out the door. Prue got home nad headed up the stairs to put her little angel to bed. He would be up in a couple hours but hey. Prue laid him in his crib and tucked a blanket over top of him, then she just stood there for a moment. She watched as his little chest moved up and down peacefully. Finally, feeling satisfied with her son, she headed off to bed, at least for a little while.

**REVIEW ****REVIEW**** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chp. 20

6 months later Prue watched as her son took his first step. Prue smiled at her little boy and let a tear fall. It was so exciting seeing Cole's first steps but she couldn't help but be sad knowing that his daddy didn't get to see them. It was quite amazing to see him walking considering he was only nine months old. Just like his mommy, he skipped crawling and went straight to walking. Things had been going pretty well in Prue's life lately. Okay that was an understatement things were going FANTASTICLY. Peyton was finally enrolled in kindergarten and doing fantastically in it. Her teacher was already asking Prue if they could bump her up a few grades because the work was too easy for her. Prue of course said no, she wanted her daughter to have a childhood, or at least as much of it as she could. Although she was really happy that her daughter was excelling in school, Prue was a little happy about something completely different. Her and Jack, to be exact. They had been going steady for 6 months now and things couldn't be better. Prue thought she actually had a second chance at love with Jack. She had really come to love Riley as well. Prue smiled lost in thought for a moment until her daughter's yells pulled her back to reality.

"Mommy I'm home!" Peyton called as she bolted up the stairs. Piper usually picked her and Wyatt up from school and Prue usually dropped them off.

"Hi sweetie! How was school today?" Prue asked eagerly.

"It was good, we're going to the zoo next week!" Peyton practically screamed.

"That's great honey."

"Yeah and Maddie invited me to her birthday party this Saturday!"

"Honey that's great! Do you want to go?" Peyton nodded.

"I wanna get Maddie a present too!" Prue smiled.

"Of course we'll get Maddie a present," Prue said pulling her daughter close to her. Prue smiled, Peyton was getting so big, already birthday parties! Next it will be boys and more parties (ones Prue should be worried about) and then college.... Prue was lost in her thoughts yet again.

"Mommy?" Peyton asked shaking her mother.

"Yeah sorry sweetie hey Riley and Jack are gonna come over tonight okay?"

"Okay I like to play with Riley and Cole likes Riley too." Prue smiled, yes her life couldn't be better, so she thought.

That night Jack and Riley showed up around 6. Jack greeted Prue with a polite kiss.

"Ewwww!" Riley said running up the stairs to find Peyton. Prue loved how at home he felt when he was here and vice versa when her kids were at Jack's.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him and girls for a little while yet," Jack said with a chuckle. Prue smiled.

"I'm just glad the kids get along so well together. Peyton's really starting to develop a thing for Riley too," Prue said smiling. Jack gave her a funny look. "Don't worry, I meant she's really starting to like him as a friend." Jack nodded in assurance.

"Well Ms. Turner, I think I'm starting to develop a thing for you too, although I think of you a little more than a friend," he said, his lips meeting hers in a sincere kiss. Prue indulged in the kiss for a little longer than pulled away smiling.

"Not around the kids!" she said shooing him up the stairs. Jack smiled naughtily. The rest of the night when quite well. Jack and Prue watched a movie with the kids, than shooed them all off to bed so they could have some time to themselves.

"So do you think this will work?" Jack asked suddenly. Prue looked at him rather surprised.

"What do you mean? I mean it's not like anything had happened yet."

"Well maybe not _just_ yet," Jack said. Prue looked at him funny.

"What are you implying exactly?" Prue asked. Jack then pulled out a small box and opened it causing Prue to gasp.

"Prue, will you marry me?" he asked smiling.

"Jack, I-I don't know what to say," she stuttered.

"Say yes," he said taking her hands in his. Prue gave him a look of uncertainty."What's wrong? If it's the kids, I mean we can make it work or if it's too soon I understand that you might just need some more time-" Prue put a finger over his lips causing him to stop talking.

"Jack, it's not that at all," she said, "it's just...I haven't been all that honest with you and...there's just so much about me that you don't know about nor will understand. There's things about me and my kids that will probably scare you...and I just don't know if I can tell you," Prue finished, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Jack leaned forward and wiped it away.

"Prue, there's nothing that you could do to scare me or drive me away from you. I lost you once and I don't think it was just a coincidence that we met again. Prue, you can tell me anything." Prue looked up with tear stained eyes and shook her head.

"Jack..."

"Prue, if you don't want to tell me, I understand. I just wish you could trust me enough to tell me," Jack said a little disappointed.

"Jack, you don't understand. I want to tell you so bad...but I..."

"You can't," Jack said finishing her sentence for her. Prue nodded. "It's fine. Just forget I even asked. A tear formed in her eye and she finally saw the truth for what it was and what needed to be done about it.

"No Jack, I will not forget. I love you SO much and I didn't think I'd ever be so lucky to have found such a deep connection with someone this many times but, this can't go anywhere unless we're completely honest so, if you still want to marry me after this, I will gladly become Mrs. Sheridan."

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay, well here it goes. Jack, I'm a witch and not the warty, green little witches you see but me with, powers. Both Piper and Paige are witches too and together, we are the most powerful force of good magic. Well we used to be. Anyway, we use our magic to fight scary and seriously creepy demons and to protect innocents such as yourself. My late husband, Cole, was a demon which is, well, forbidden in the magic world. Well at least relationships with witches and demons were but I've never been one for the rules and we ended up conceiving Peyton who is THE most powerful being ever to walk this earth. I swear there's nothing that girl CAN'T do. This really isn't great though because demons like to target her in hopes of killing her so she won't be a threat and they did actually succeed once but she wasn't gone for too long. One of the perks of magic. Hours after she had died, I found out I was pregnant with Cole but I wasn't happy about it because I'd just lost my daughter so it was a little hard to be overly happy for this one. I don't know how it happened but I guess Cole made a deal with Death that he would die and Payton would come back in, full flesh and blood. So, he died seconds after Cole Jr. was born and it broke my heart. Also, I think a demon may be after Peyton again. Anyway, still want to marry me?"

"This is all _real_?"

"Yeah, it's kinda why I didn't really want to tell you because-" What happened next, Prue would never have expected in a million years.

He kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, this is going to be a rather odd chapter after the past 'happy' chapter but it has to be this way. Sorry! Thanks for all your reviews and sorry it's been SO long since I had reviewed but I was honestly stuck until this came to me. Note, I will be writing a continuing story and I will end it at that so check out that one too. Thanks guys I love you all!!! **

Chap 23

"Honey, can you get Any for me?" Prue asked Jack whom she could now refer to as her husband. Jack rolled his eyes but did as he was told and climbed the stairs to the nursery where a sleeping 6-month-old Anya lay. Prue smiled at herself with satisfaction of a job well done.

Suddenly a car pulled up outside the house.

"Peyton! Riley!" she called as the two 7 and half year olds came bouncing down the stairs with their bags strapped to their backs. She planted a kiss on each of their foreheads and smiled as they walked out the front door. "Jack, it's almost 9. I'll take Anya and you can go get ready for work."

He smiled and kissed her lightly. "Okay," he said, handing the baby off to her. She smiled and walked back up the stairs to change her daughter's diaper.

Hours passed and before she knew it, all 4 kids were driving her insane and supper was on the table.

"Cole, what did I say about playing with your food? Eat like a big boy."

"Like Riley?" the curious 2 ½ year old asked. Prue smiled.

"Yes, like Riley."

"Okay," he replied, now turning to watch his brother intently. The front door slammed and Prue turned around to find her husband now staring at her.

"Hi honey," she said, kissing him.

"Hi sweetie," he replied, returning her kiss. He then reached over and planted on little Anya's forehead who was currently being held by Prue.

"How was work?" Prue asked, depositing the baby into her high chair so she could sit and converse with her husband.

"Work was work, but I'm sure glad to be home." She smiled and served him some hot, appetizing supper. The rest of the evening went quite well until the visit.

"Who are you?" Riley asked a man standing in front of him some time later.

"Who's wh-" Prue said, stopping herself as she looked up at who was standing in front of her. She sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again. What do you want?"

"Mom, who is that?" Riley asked Prue.

"He's an old acquaintance. Riley, go get ready for bed." Riley shrugged and did as he was told. She then turned her attention back to the man who stared at her. "I asked you a question." The angel of death chuckled.

"I did tell you I would be back, didn't I?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't come true."

"I would think you know me well enough to know I don't break promises."

"Yes, well that is very apparent now. What are you here for again?" He smiled.

"Well it seems the magic world has decided to repay your work with a gift, one which I am supposed to give, of course."

"And?"

"I'm giving you back your husband."

"Jack? What happened to Jack? I swear I just talked to him and he was quite alive," Prue said, her voice raising with panic. Once again, his mouth began to twist into a smile.

"Not that one."

"Gee you make me seem like such a whore."

"Anyways, Mr. Turner is yours for good." Suddenly the situation hit her.

"Wait, what?"

"Your late husband is about to become alive again. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, but why? I mean I really could have used him a few years ago but I've moved on. I'll always love him but, really, I'm fine now."

"I'm sorry, Prue, I'm really going to have to insist." Anger began to build in her eyes.

"No, you can't do this! It will ruin everything!"

"Prue, what's going..." Jack asked but he was unable to finish his sentence as the late Cole Turner appeared before him. "Prue, who's this? Is that, Cole?"

"Yeah but I mean nothing's going to change."

"Prue!" Cole nearly yelled, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. Prue quickly pulled away so Jack wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Prue, are you sure nothing's going to change? Don' forget, we're married and we have a daughter together."

"Yes, Jack, I know and I mean what I said." Suddenly Cole looked hurt.

"Wait, what? How can you choose him? We have TWO children together and we've been together for way longer! Who is this guy?!" But before Prue could answer, the two men were already engaging in ugly fights. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she watched as Death began to disappear, a smile still on his face.

"I told you I'd be back..." he said before completely disappearing. Tears still streaming down her cheeks, she looked back at the men.

"STOP!" she yelled as loudly as possible. Both men turned around and looked at her.

"No, Prue, the last man alive will have you and as far as I can see, there are still two standing," Cole stated quite bleakly.

"No, don't do this. You both have children. What about your sons and daughters? What about me? If you both truly love me, you'll stop."

"Well if you really loved me, then you wouldn't have brought Cole back!" Jack nearly spat.

"And if you really loved me, you would never have started a new life with another man!" Cole added.

"No, it's not like that! I love you both so much but you have to understand. Cole, I thought you'd want for me to be happy and Jack, I didn't purposely bring him back, it was the angel of death. I'm sorry." Jack sighed.

"Look Prue, we both love you too but there's only one man you can have in your life at a time so I think that needs to be your decision. Whichever of us means more to you, is yours and the other, needs to move on themselves." Prue shook her head.

"No. You can't make me decide this. I can't decide! I love you both!"

"Prue, how do you expect this to work? It's not fair to anyone! These kids don't know me except for Peyton, how do you expect them to accept me unless Jack leaves?" Cole asked.

"And how do you expect our daughter to grow up with two fathers because face it Prue, this is too complicated for it to work. Someone has to walk and neither of us are going to go willingly unless you say so, so, it's up to you. You decide," Jack added in, walking down the hall to tend to the children with Cole following closely.


End file.
